It Runs in the Family
by Al Heiderich
Summary: MPREG -x- Kid, Maka and Soul have been happily married for nearly a decade. They're now waiting for their expected first child. But, unexpected events unroll at the same time. Shinigami is not surprised, though – afterall, it runs in the family.
1. Introduction

**Title:** _**It runs in the family**_

**Pairings:** KidxMakaxSoul, ShinigamixSpirit and others might be implied.**  
Genre:** family/romance**  
Rating:** I would say 16 years, but I am not sure, myself. There won't be porn or mindless violence, though.

**Summary: **Kid, Maka and Soul have been happily married for nearly a decade. They're now waiting for their expected first child. But, unexpected events unroll at the same time. Shinigami is not surprised, though – afterall, it runs in the family.

**Warnings:** **This fic contains MPREG.** I was straight A in highschool biology, so I don't need any enlightening, thank you very much. If you don't like it, don't waste your time reviewing – all you will be doing is sum up to my reviews and making more people curious about this writing work~

This fic also contains Slash and Polyamory. That is what the pairing SoulxMakaxKid implies. It will eventually have fanspawn, and will have humanized!Shinigami too. Also beware that, although I am leaving these warnings clear, I won't mention them again – spoils the surprise too much. Also, despite the later developements, this is not incest – don't worry.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater – nor any of their characters. I am making no money from this.

**Author Notes: ** The first chapters will dwell more on inner thoughts, but the story will slowly turn to the outside as I write. This was planned, and I also plan to alternate between giving an insider point of view and an outsider. If it gets too confusing, though, I would like to hear it – writing a confusing text is not my aim. =P

My beta currently is Kashii Ai, but she is not into mpreg, so unfortunately this fic is unbetaed. If someone wants to offer...~

~*~*~*~*~*~

.

Years before she even had a boyfriend, Maka had started researching on pregnancy. Nothing really active, but whenever she would find a magazine, or a book explaining pregnancy, she would sit down with it and carefully absorb all information within. She knew about the most common symptoms. She knew about the most common causes for miscarriages. She knew all about nesting, illnesses related to the pregnancy on the woman, illnesses related to the pregnancy on the child – from the most innocent knowledge, to the goriest of them all: If it was on Shibusen's library, she had read it.

One would think she would be plentifully prepared for her first pregnancy when it happened.

But, at 26 years old, she definitely was **not** prepared to this.

She worriedly rubbed her husband's back as he miserably emptied the contents of his stomach on a trash bin strategically placed on the bedroom – no reason to make Kid anymore miserable by forcing him to be face to face with the dirtiest place on the bathroom. She raised her head as she heard Soul once more entering the room, worry also filling his sleep laced eyes. He knelt besides them, and rubbed a clean cloth wet with clear, cold water on Kid's forehead and cheeks. Dull golden eyes briefly flashed thankfully at him, before they quickly lowered again and he heaved once more in the metallic bin. Maka and Soul exchanged glances as the girl bit her lip.

Kid's apparent "morning sickness" had started three weeks ago, about the time Dr. Stein told her hers could set in – except, she wasn't having morning sickness at all, just annoying bouts of dizziness, some reflux and heartburns. Her shinigami husband, on the other hand, started waking everyday at 4am to empty all the contents of his stomach, even if there was nothing but water there. He had been screened for flu, or any other stomach bugs that could have miraculously caught on him, but he was a hundred percent healthy. Nothing was wrong with him. Except for his new 4 am routine.

At first, she was extremelly annoyed with him, thinking he was playing games at her expense – She didn't need much reasoning before she realized those definitely happened against his will. Kid felt so disgusted about his daily throwing up that he had grown depressed the first week of it and pretty much closed his mouth – it took much patience and effort from her, Soul, Shinigami-sama and their friends to get him eating again before his tough shinigami body started wasting away.

He fell back tiredly after it finally ended. Maka caught him on her arms and held him close, kissing his forehead and murmuring quiet words of comfort as Soul took the trash bin away to wash it clean until it was shining as good as new. If Soul didn't do it, she would do it herself. It did seem like spoiling to others, but just taking a look at the weak and distressed form on her arms, and she was ready to beat the shit out of whoever dared to question their actions in front of Kid's self-hating persona. Soul would undoubtfully help her at it, too.

She waited until Soul was back, then let Kid go so her weapon could pick their lover up and bring him to bed. She went to her bedside table and poured a glass of water, placing it on Kid's lips as Soul held him up on a half sitting position. Kid drank it slowly, blushing with shame and looking away from her, but she was not deterred. As much as Kid was strong against random illnesses, he was weak against the ones that managed to set upon him. Some mornings, he could barely sit up on his own as he threw up, and Soul had to hold him up instead. She dutifully fed him water everyday before they tucked him into bed once more – Maka would then curl up inside his arms, as Soul would wrap his own arms around his back, and they would sleep like this the rest of the morning.

Kid never said thank you, nor even attempted to acknowledge what happened during the early mornings at any other time of the day. When she reached for his soul, however, any time of the day but usually while he was asleep, she could feel how strong their bond with each other and Soul had just become – It had grown much stronger on the past three weeks than it had during all the years they knew eachother as children and as lovers – and that was more than enough of a thanks to her.

She smiled happily as she felt his breath deepen in a relaxed sleep, and cuddled close to his chest, reaching for his soul as she listened to his heartbeat. In response, his soul reached back to hers and enveloped hers and their child's in a warm, comfortable cocoon. She contentedly fell asleep inside it.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kid shuffled into the room silently as he heard the TV going on, and peeked at the couch from behind one of the racks. He could see Maka lying cuddled on Soul's arms, as they both giggled and talked about the movie that they were currently watching. Kid smiled faintly, watching from afar.

Even though his late night disgusting routine seemed to have blissfully ended about five days ago, he was still too embarassed to lounge with them on the living room - instead, he would stand there and watch, wondering at his luck that those two hadn't simply up and left him after the tough three months of tired days and late nights. If he were them, he would definitely have left him, such a failure, he couldn't even repay the favour they had done for him so readily. That all at a time when their child should only bring along happiness.

He bit his lip as he felt Maka's soul reaching for his as usual, and the woman raised her head from Soul's shoulder and turned around to look at him. That smile, she always offered him it when he felt like this, and yet, he didn't know either to cry or to smile. To her, though, he always gave back a small smile. Now she would invite him to join them, and he would refuse and retreat to the library, as had been usual the last weeks, when he was awake. Except... he looked askingly at her as she rose from her comfortable position, her small, but already rounded five months pregnant belly showcased proudly by her shorts and tanktop. She walked pleasantly towards him and, suddenly, grabbed at his hair.

Kid yelped as she turned back and pulled him to the couch by his white-striped hair, more from surprise, but with a mix of pain. Both him and Soul looked at Maka dumbfolded as she pushed him on the couch, and with an evil glare mixed with a sweet smile, ordered him. "I'm going to get us some ice cream, and you're going to wait here until I come back." Kid nodded mutely, at a loss for words. He heard Soul snort back a laugher as she said that, and receive a wink from her before she left the room.

It was the most awkward silence he had ever shared with Soul, although the weapon seemed at ease with it. By the time Maka returned, he already was shrinking against the couch, trying to get swallowed up by its softness.

She sat between them and set the tray she had brought on the coffee table, then generously filled a bow with strawberry and chocolate icecream. Satisfied with it, she stuck the spoon on the top and handed it to Soul with a kiss on the cheek, before opening the catchup bottle and generously covering the rest of the 2L ice cream pack with it. She them opened a bag of potato chips and emptied in on the pack as well, making space with a spoon when it didn't completely fit.

Soul made a gagging sound and Maka playfully slapped at him, before sticking two spoons on the covered ice cream and fitting herself between Soul and Kid, her back leaning against Soul's shoulder, her legs propped up on Kid's lap. She happily placed the pack between them, and Kid almost shyly took up the spoon, taking a bite of it as Maka grinned. They had both grown fond of that odd desert lately, and Maka was always happy to share with him, probably because then she could tell Soul they weren't pregnant cravings, but just a good sweet, since he liked it and was a guy.

And damn... it looked disgusting, but tasted good. Maka's blissful expression as she ate it agreed with his thoughts. He took more bites, relaxing against the couch as his lovers talked, and slowly started talking along with them. He now could feel how much he had missed it – talking with them, spending lazy time with them.

He watched happily as Soul kissed her lips, taking a spoon beating on his head when he refused to deepen it and taste the "delicassy" from her tongue. He chuckled as Soul showed his tongue to her, and then Maka leaned towards himself and kissed him deeply. Kid was fairly surprised, but responded with gusto, his heart swelling as he felt her hands carress his hair, and her soul carress his own. She pulled away and winked at him, before leaning back on Soul, and they spent the rest of the day talking and laughing about silly movies.

Kid felt his bond with his husband and his wife deepen considerably that afternoon, much more than it had been the day they first got together. He smiled and relaxed back, feeling his body and soul enveloped by the warmth of his lovers.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_As the introduction, this chapter will be the only one holding a drabble-like structure._


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: **_**It runs in the family**_

**Pairings:** KidxMakaxSoul, ShinigamixSpirit and others might be implied.**  
Genre:** family/romance**  
Rating:** I would say 16 years, but I am not sure, myself. There won't be porn or mindless violence, though.

**Summary: **Kid, Maka and Soul have been happily married for nearly a decade. They're now waiting for their expected first child. But, unexpected events unroll at the same time. Shinigami is not surprised, though – afterall, it runs in the family.

**Warnings:** **This fic contains MPREG.** This fic also contains Slash and Polyamory. I suppose two chapters containing those warnings are enough~?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater – nor any of their characters. I am making no money from this.

**Author Notes: **This chapter has the inside view of Soul. This fic is not betaed as of right now.

~*~*~*~*~*~

.

Soul was lying awake, holding the slight form of his sleeping husband in his arms, watching as his wife turned away from them in her sleep, her body moving in a fitful attempt to put the big belly in a more comfortable position. He smiled slightly, sympathetic. Maka had never been much of a 'moving in her sleep' person, but at six months and two weeks of pregnancy, the baby was now starting to get too big for her small form to carry with zero trouble.

He was worried about how she would get at full nine months – Dr. Stein had said she was fit enough to probably carry out the pregnancy and birth without any hitches (usually-bad symptoms had also gone light for her too), but he couldn't help but worry if the strain wouldn't be too much for her. She had already gotten an excuse from missions the previous week, much to his relief and her annoyment -- which meant her father and Kid's at least agreed somewhat with him.

Kid had been doubling for her, instead, and wielding Soul when necessary – Liz and Patti wielding eachother to help along in missions. Soul could tell from Spirit's black eyes and odd cuts on his head that she didn't accept the work-excuse lightly, though. He was glad he hadn't voiced to her his relief, let alone he get the short end of her frustrations right along with her father. Kid had had the guts to do it, but due to his late sickness, Maka had kept from beating him into a pulp, he thought. She had been acting like a mother to their husband lately, which was kind of amusing in Soul's point of view.

Except... He frowned. He was very worried about Kid too. First that odd sickness had hit him out of the blue – which had been terrifying on its own, he was thankful Maka had quickly snapped out of her irritation towards the coincidence with her pregnancy and then helped him nurse Kid back to health. Dr. Stein had ruled it off as a sort of sympathy some husbands showed towards their wives pregnancies, called Couvade's Syndrome, and the symptoms fit, but Soul was not really convinced. Kid recovered his health after some months.

But the health Kid had managed to achieve after the bouts of sickness was strange in itself. He had lost muscular mass and his whole body had softened – as if the muscles had turned into fat, except he still had been skinny. That is, until he started quickly gaining weight after he started eating Maka's disgusting cravings food. Soul made a face. He didn't know what the hell had come into Kid to eat that stuff, but maybe his stomach was indeed ill, even if no doctor thought so since he was a shinigami. His own father seemed to shrug it off, so Soul's nagging feeling was probably just that – a useless worrying.

The missions they had went to had been strange, too. Kid seemed to lean more towards his powers than his body strength, and he was much quicker to back away when he felt threatened. When he resonated with Soul, his soul seemed kind of... closed off. It was still open, and welcoming to him, but it seemed hardened and shut around in some sort of a shell, as if protecting Kid's core from the outside. Soul didn't know why it was doing that, but he had trustingly followed Kid's unconscious self-protection and started to get overprotective over him too.

Black Star had commented to it, how amusing it seemed that suddenly him and Maka had become over protective of Kid, and the shinigami had simply accepted it and fallen on their shadow. To him, it was scaring rather than amusing, but none else of their group seemed to agree – apparently Kid was looking pretty much healthy lately, and him and Maka were the only ones worrying.

Soul reached under his husband's pajama's shirt, gently rubbing his stomach with his hand. Fat had accumulated there into a small bump, and the skin was very soft to the touch, as if Kid had been bathing with hydratant oils. His whole body now felt like that, except, while he was still somewhat slim, his stomach was bulging out. Maybe that was a sign that Kid was about to start gaining more weight...

His thoughts suddenly came to a halt. He felt something brush against his hand, from Kid's body. He blinked, then quickly moved his other arm, holding his husband's chest, down to press both his palms against his stomach, and waited. His wait was unfruitful – he didn't feel anything else. He focused on his soul with his own, trying to form some sort of connection even while the shinigami was asleep. He managed to, somewhat, and felt a strange wavelength brush weakly against his soul as he connected with Kid. His eyes widened, and the connection of their souls got cut as he lost concentration.

He sat up, his heart thrumming against his chest, as he turned Kid not-so-gently onto his back and pressed one of his hands flat against the bulge, before poking and proding at the bulge with his other fingers. He had felt that brushing sensation – with his hand and with his soul – when their baby first started moving inside Maka. Or, rather, when their girl was moving sufficiently for them to feel – Maka had noticed the movements far earlier. Kid had been mirroring her pregnancy symptoms, his mind took no hesitation to jump into conclusions.

Whenever he poked or pressed his hand harder against Maka's stomach, the baby girl would react by moving against his touch. Maka always got pissed when he did that, and beat him, but he still did it sometimes. And there he felt it again. The brushing against his hand, this time it was stronger than before, and he felt a sense of awe overcome him as his hands stopped moving and just felt.

"Soul, what are you doing?" Maka had awoken with the sudden movements besides her, and was leaning on her arm to see him, her other hand rubbing her eyes. Kid was looking down at him, too, golden eyes confused and hazed with sleep. He grinned widely at Kid.

"Can't you feel it, Kid?" He felt the brushing sensation once more, and a chuckle left his lips. Kid frowned in confusion, and moved his ebows to support his body up and get a better vision of Soul.

"Feel what?" he asked slowly, his mind still fighting sleep. Maka already seemed pretty much awake, and she was looking towards Soul very much not amused. She had glanced at the clock, and it was two in the morning. Soul shot her a nervous glance, but he beamed towards Kid as he replied.

"Our baby. It moved!" golden eyes blinked, then turned almost automatically towards Maka's stomach. Her hand moved down to feel her stomach, automatically too, since she didn't need to touch her stomach to feel their girl.

"No, Soul, **she** is asleep, you know." she sounded annoyed. Soul interrupted her before she could say anything else.

"Not that baby, this one." he said, moving his palms in a gentle rub over Kid's stomach. The baby rubbed against his internal walls again, apparently liking to play with this new thing that was pushing against it. Kid's eyes widened and his lips parted in shock, as this time he was awake enough to actually feel the movement, and Soul's implications dawned on him the reason why he had been feeling a strange wavelength always near him lately.

"Ugh, you're still sleeping. Lie down and shut up before I make you do it." Maka mumbled, irritated, as she turned to lie flat on her back again, and ignored Soul. She didn't see Kid's sudden terror stricken face, so she had no warning when he suddenly pushed away from Soul and stumbled out of the bed, grabbing for the unused can they still kept nearby at any case. Soul was startled, and moved up too when he saw what Kid was doing. He just had time to hold his husband up as Kid nearly fell to his knees and started throwing up inside the metallic bin. Oops... Maybe he should have been less brash with the news, the thought flitted nervously through Soul's mind.

Maka sat up again, her hand flying to her mouth as she controlled the sudden urge to vomit as Kid's sounds reached her. She hesitated, wanting to walk towards them, but not wanting to move so she wouldn't trigger her body's reflex. Kid was finally done, and he was breathing heavily, kneeling on the ground and held up against Soul's chest as he looked down into the filthy bin, pondering if he still had the urge to throw up or not. Deciding on not, he groaned and leaned fully against Soul, and the white haired man dutifully pushed the bin away to keep the smell from triggering Kid again. Maka finally reigned in her body, and stood up, walking worriedly towards them.

"Are you alright, Kid?" She knelt down and reached for his forehead, wiping away at the sweat with her hand. He nodded against Soul's chest, not wanting to move away from the comfort to look at her. He loathed throwing up. Maka looked up at Soul, fear and worry mixing in her eyes along with an unspoken question. Soul grinned weakly at her.

"Reach for his soul." he offered, and Maka did so. His soul felt pretty much like it had felt to her lately, and she couldn't recognize anything different. She frowned in confusion at Soul. Soul looked back, surprised. "You can't feel it?" he asked, and Maka looked unsure of what to say. No, he concluded, she couldn't feel the baby.

"My soul is blocking his wavelength." Kid offered weakly from Soul's arm after a moment. Soul looked down at him, and so did Maka, both confused for different reasons.

"Why? Why Maka isn't doing the same?" Soul voiced his question, as Maka just stared mutely. Kid coughed, and Maka moved quickly to get him water as he moved to get into a more comfortable position against Soul. Soul grinned warmly, loving it that Kid didn't move away from him like he used to do after throwing up before, and simply leaned into his hold. He allowed Maka to feed him water, his hand moving up to weakly caress hers as she smiled warmly at him too. It was silly, Soul mused, that the three of them managed to bond over such an awkward moment.

He saw Maka's expression turn serious, so he assumed Kid's had too. His voice, at least, sounded serious, if a bit weak. "Her soul is that of a human, she doesn't have concealling capatibilities." Soul saw his surprise reflecting on his wife's face.

"What? Your soul is human, too... Kid?" she voiced his name like a question. His soul felt pretty human to Soul when he was resonating with Maka, he mused. But then again... He frowned in concentration. It felt different to resonate with Kid. He had assumed it was because he and Maka were different people, but... There was more to it. He heard Maka gasp, and she took a step back, standing, as she stared at them, her eyes out of focus. He frowned, she was seeing their souls.

Shock turned slowly into awe in her face as she knelt closer to them once again, and slowly reached out to lay her hand on Kid's stomach. He looked down, wanting to see his expression, but his face was hidden from him by black and white hair. He saw an unknown feeling quickly fleeting through Maka's face as she withdrew her hand, and it came to rest on her stomach. She smiled weakly down at Kid.

"I... can barely see his soul... yours is so bright around his." she said in an small whisper. Kid reached out to rest his hand onto hers, and Soul felt a sudden overpowering feeling wrap around him.

He gasped, wondering why he didn't feel himself suffocate, but instead warm and... cherished. It took him a few seconds so realize he was actually feeling Kid's soul, and it dumbfolded him as he could also feel Maka's, and the two children's – he didn't have any sort of soul perception ability, he had only ever felt other's souls when they were connected to him, or he was connected to either Maka or Kid. They were mostly like sounds to his ears, though. This time, he could actually see an outline of light wrap all of them... looking almost like an irisdescent liquid. Unlike Maka had said, though, they had all the same shine and size – except his connection with Kid seemed to be thicker and more complexedly woven than all the others, seconded by his bond with Maka, then Kid's bond with Maka, and their children's bonds with their respective... bearers. He wondered what that meant.

"I think I need sleep." Kid said through an yawn from his chest, but Soul loathed to move – the light show before his eyes was trully amazing, and somehow he could see connections woven between his soul, Maka's and Kid's, strong and pulsating with light – and weaker ones between their girl and Maka, and the new baby and Kid. He watched in amazement as a line from his bond with Maka seemed to tear away from its braid and reach out to wrap around his soul. He felt, also, the faint feeling he had associated with Maka reaching for his soul.... So, that's how it looked like. Cool.

"Soul? Are you okay?" He felt her hand on his forehead, and blinked. The lights suddenly diminished to faint marks in the air as he looked at Maka, and she looked confused back. "Your eyes were unfocused..." She began, and he grinned at her. He blinked away, and tried to see the faint outline of the lights, and they once more burst brightly before him. His grin widened when he focused on Maka again, and the lights looked like mere faint lines once again. That was really cool. He wondered if Kid's soul was resonating with his somehow, in a way that felt different, and beamed down at Maka.

"I'm great. But, we truly should sleep." he was feeling Kid's weight get heavier against his body, and he somehow knew he was very tired, and in urgent need of sleep. He moved and carefully picked him up in his arms, startling Kid.

"I can walk." He pointed out as Soul stood up. Maka giggled, as she moved to walk towards the bed and take her place, Soul following her.

"So what?" Soul said back. Kid didn't fight to leave his arms, instead just smiled serenily at him. He stared down into his eyes. They looked different. He wasn't sure how, though, but... They almost looked irisdescent too. Kid narrowed his eyes up at him as they stared one another, then his eyes widened in surprise.

Soul felt a jumble of feelings rise in his chest, and blinked in confusion as he tried to sort through them. He couldn't. Ugh... He didn't feel like this when he discovered Maka was pregnant. Although... He remembered, with a blush, that he had passed out. He quickly laid Kid down, then settled besides him, wrapping both arms around his husband's body as he had gotten used to. If he was about to pass out, it was much better if he did so while lying down – this way he could pretend he just fell asleep. Kid looked up at him, an undescribable feeling covering his face as he just stared up at him. Maka seemed to feel some sort of... "moment" between the two of them, so she didn't bother them to say good night as she yawned, and got back into her precious sleep.

Curiously, though, he didn't pass out. But, he felt something in his mind start to lull him as he slowly fell asleep. As he closed his eyes, he could still see half lidded golden eyes staring up at him, and he didn't relinquish his hold on Kid even as his body fell into slumber.

~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
